fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
August Draconus
|previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Alive |relatives= (Sister) |counterpart= |magic= Nova Dragon Slayer Magic( , Dragon Force) |curse= |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} August Draconus (オーガスト・ヅラコーナス, Ougasuto Durakoonasu) is the first legal of the Fox Tail guild and one of the Five Holy Pillars, as well as the twin brother of . He is a who was taught his Nova Dragon Slayer Magic by an actual while additionally having a Lacrima implanted into his body. August is both known and even feared throughout the realm of as Shirokaku (白角, Literally meaning; "White Horn"). August has slayer two dragons in his life time but neither was the dragon that taught him. His perverted ways earned him quite the reputation as the Perverted Dragon Slayer of Justice (正大のエロ竜 滅竜魔導士, Ero-Metsuryū no Seidai). This is in tribute to his flirtatious and touchy ways of handling women. For most it's an insult, for him it's a great honor throughout his family. Appearance Personality Easily described as a laid-back and carefree person August doesn't stress about every single situation. In fact, when he heard his twin sister had been captured a dark guild he laughed. Instead of actin he threw his hand out and said she'd be perfectly fine. It seems this laid back persona only extends so far to the members of the Three Paths. Once he heard that Elisa Dawn had been unexpectedly attacked, he swore that he'd make the ones who did it cry out in agony despite her being an extremely new member. Because August isn't exactly old, he doesn't refer to the members of Fox Tail as his children but as his brothers and sisters. August bares his fangs at evil but will openly accept someone that was formerly evil into his guild. He accepted both Kaz Brekker and Sorano, even promoting the latter to S-Class. It appears as though every head of the Fox Tail possessed trait of perversion. August is said to have surpassed everyone of his predecessor and has "gotten out of hand". August loves women and women equally love him. He has a charm for luring in women with his good looks, but before he could ever get serious and settled down he oversteps his boundaries, or messes it up completely. It could take no more than five minutes of being in a conversation with a woman, before he is reaching at that woman's breast. August is also known for his great sense of humor, never missing the opportunity to tell a good joke. He is even know for pulling pranks on the guild. He once placed a team of guildmates on a mission to a far off land, only to have them discover this land and area never even existed in the first place. Once they returned he laughed in their faces until literal tears came to his eyes. They call him; childish, a man who possesses the personality and ways of nothing more than a ten year old child. August gets into arguments with an eleven year old guild member named Justin Fullbringer about nearly any and everything. While they argue a lot, they also joke a lot. They consider themselves rivals of each other. They have fought many hard battles of trying to hold water in their mouth while making the other laugh. Things like this only prove that August is a child at heart. While many may see this as annoying and obnoxious it brings a great since of comfort to the guild. It takes a lot to make him mad with the exception of one of his brothers of sisters are in danger. His relationship towards Justin is a unique one. Despite the two arguing at every moment in the day, August's care for the young boy runs deep. Most believe it has something to do with the promise August made to Justin's mother. Later in the story this is proven true as he confesses the entire conversation between the two right before she had left. There was even a time where August chose to exchange his very own life for the protection of Justin so that he could flee safely. While child-like in the guild however on the battlefield, a renowned demon. His exact age is unknown but he has fought in a war once before. August knows the pain of losing those close to him and having to push forward like nothing ever happened. When in full-fledged battle mode, August is like a rampaging bull only seeking to take out the one designated as his target. His blood lust activates and nothing will make him happier than seeing the battle ground drenched in the opponent(s) blood. Shirokaku as he is known, a reference to his two horn like bangs that come over his face. History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Overwhelming Magic Power: Legendary Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Like most members of the Draconus family, August excels in hand-to-hand combat. August, Michael, and Zachery all possess this ability known as an combatant's adaptation which allows them to adapt to the fighting style of their opponent and environment. August likes utilizing Supernatural Speed: Speed is August's primary combination method for fighting. Even when he was young and training in the walls of the manor. Upon learning from his personal teacher the man was surprised at the his speeds. August can cover gaps between himself and an opponent with relative ease. April describes his movement of his speed as "irregular". With his great speed, comes great reflexes. His reaction time has explains to be on time. Rather than thinking about what needs to be done, he allows his body to react on its own. After returning from his training with April, his speed is nothing but a blur. April worked on enhancing August's agility, to the level where August actual appears as a blur when moving. August can easily be named the fastest soul. After completely returning from his training with April, August was at a point where he was able to erase his presence, making him nearly impossible to trace. Taking off at unimaginable speeds to quickly deliver a fatal blow, before his target knew what hit them. August is able to move so fast that it appears as if he's teleporting when in reality is it just extremely fast movement. High-level Adaptation & Intellect: Dragon Slayer Magic *'Nova Dragon Slayer Magic:' August is a Dragon Slayer from the whom was taught his Dragon Slayer Magic by the Nova Dragon — Sinseong. From what is know, this type of Dragon Slayer magic amplifies light and fire, creating novas or stars in a sense. Nova Dragon Slayer Magic is literally the only type of magic August has practiced. While having more types of magic could potentially increase August's abilities, the fact that he only knows this magic means it's just the same as having multiple. August is able to achieve features that some Dragon Slayers would only dream to accomplish. The heat radiating from the most advanced spells of the Nova Dragon Slayer Magic, is powerful enough to melt August's spiritual warrior the . August's hands have been drenched in blood many times thanks to the powers of his magic. He alone is able to take down an entire army of men, as he is able to call upon the stars to aid in his techniques. From what the pervert states, there is nothing he can't melt. Any form of ice is victim and places him at an automatic advantage from the start of the battle. Or it is how he feels. At the initiation of his magic, the temperature in the hair begins to increase drastically and an opponent would be drenched in sweat before they even knew it. During the War of the Slayers it was how the other members knew when to flee. August has complete control over his nova. If something is completely devoured then he specifically chose to have this done. As stated he can call upon the stars and have them enter the Earthland's atmosphere. :* Amaterasu (天照, Literally meaning; "Heavenly Illumination"): :* Call of the North Star (呼の北星, Ko no Kitasei): A technique which allows August to call on the —hence the name—for guidance. The story behind this technique isn't anything close to unique, but for August it means a lot. Call of the North Star was one of the few techniques taught to August directly to him by Sinseong. The purpose of the technique is not for offensive or defensive use, but rather a supplementary use. Sinseong taught August this technique for the sole purpose of finding his way around the world. However, he further told him that if the two were to ever be separated at any point in time, this technique would help the two find each other. So long as the both were using it. :* Nova Dragon's Gathering of Stars (新星竜・溜の星 ,Shinseiryu: Tame no Sei): The third and final technique taught to him by the Nova Dragon himself, Nova Dragon's Gathering of Stars .]] :* Nova Dragon's Roar (新星竜の咆哮, Shinseiryu no Hōkō): :* Nova Dragon's Secret Art: Supernova (新星竜内緒技・超新星, Shinseiryu Naishōgi: Chōshinsei): .|left]] :* Nova Burst (新星劈, Shinsei Heki): Fox Magic Quotes Trivia *Most of August's images were commissions. Category:Fox Tail Members Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Guild Master Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Nova Dragon Slayer Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Sig's Characters Category:Males Category:Male